


Anti-Magic of the Midnight Sun

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Asta in the Eye of the Midnight Sun.





	Anti-Magic of the Midnight Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Yūki Tabata.**

**[AMS]**

**Anti-Magic of the Midnight Sun**

**[AMS]**

At the floating dungeon in the Gravito Rock Zone, the Eye of the Midnight Sun had concluded a meeting which left its members free to do as they pleased at the moment. Among the outgoing members were two figures who held hands at the moment as they talked. The young lady at the left was Sally, a researcher of Magic from the Clover Kingdom's Common Region, and the boy opposite of her was Asta, an enforcer with the power of Anti-Magic at his side from the Kingdom's Forsaken Region.

"I don't know about you, Sally, but I'm looking forward to taking those Noble jerks straight down where they belong!" Asta exclaimed with excitement.

Sally, half-amused and half-tactful, patted Asta's head in a calming way while saying. "Okay, tough guy, but try to relax, alright? I don't think the rest of the Midnight Suns would appreciate your boastfulness so late in the day."

Asta sheepishly scratched the back of his head replying. "Yeah, sorry, but it's just too hard for me to not feel eager about." Looking out at the view of the Zone, Asta sighed as he said. "Once King Augustus and his stooges are made to see truth and justice, the walls within our own Kingdom will be torn down and so-called Peasants and Commoners like ourselves will be free to see this world with their own eyes and choose their own futures." He then turned his smile to Sally. "I couldn't have gotten this far without you, Sally, so thanks for everything."

Genuinely happy from Asta's gratitude, Sally kissed him on the cheek and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You can always thank me after we win, Asta, but you're welcome."

**[AMS]**

**Probably not one of the more convincing names I ever came up with, but at least I'm writing Black Clover stuff now. While developments occurring in the manga have me a bit confused at the moment, depending on how things go, I can imagine an AU story that has Asta in both the Golden Dawn and the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Just need to see how it all goes.**


End file.
